


Comme des Enfants

by FoxyClocks



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Reverse Crush AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-02 01:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10205825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyClocks/pseuds/FoxyClocks
Summary: In the Italian version of the show Tom called Marinette Piccola I assumed that it would be the same if translated to French. I haven’t studied French in a long time.I wasn’t sure that Adrien’s bodyguard had a name and read that they called him gorille, which is French for Gorilla.Also true story I did end up running into a guy’s car walking through my high school’s parking lot, it was super embarrassing ahahSorry that I keep changing the storie's description I think that this one that I have no is solid and I've decided that i want to split this into a series of two works. Sorry guys i'm reall indecisive, but hey atleast this is jut the first chapter ahah.Anyway I really hope that you guys liked it! Updates soon hopefully I do have midterms next week (UNIVERSITY SUCKS)Actions





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette woke up that morning as she did any other Monday morning.

Late. 

“Shit!” She yelped jumping at the sound of the alarm on her phone, which laid above her head on her desk. Marinette shot up grabbing onto the phone tightly and shut the alarm off. After the panicked tones from her phone shot off she let her head hang and let out a sigh. Today was the one-day that she couldn’t be late; it was the first day of her senior year of high school. What kind of impression would it make on her teacher if she were to show up to class late on the first day. 

Sighing once more she flipped her comforter up over her body revealing a pink cotton tee shirt with a black pair of shorts. She slipped her smooth long legs off the mattress and onto her hard wood floor. Marinette rubber her eyes and groggily walked over into her bathroom. Blurry vision she reached into her shower to turn the handle flinching as the cold water that shot out form the showerhead and onto her arm scrunching her face uncomfortably. Marinette let out a sigh as she began to undress hen she saw the steam arise from behind her floral shower curtain. 

She had to be quick; she always managed to spend a bit too long in the shower the hot water coated her body like her warm blankets and managed to make her even more tired then she was when she woke up in the first place. Slipping out of the shower she patted down her body with the towel that hung on the rack. She walked out into her room when she heard a knock on the door on the floor.

“Marinette? Sweetheart...? Are you awake yet? Your father and I will be in the bakery, there are croissants and fruit on the table for breakfast and your lunch is prepared as well!” her mother yelled up to her. 

“Thanks maman, I will be down soon!” She said with a smile. She got dressed quickly and slung her backpack over her shoulder rushing down the latter from her room. She grabbed a croissant from the table along with a small handful of strawberries, and then slipped her lunch into her backpack. She made her way of the door that connected to the back of the bakery. 

“Good morning, petite.” Her father smiled hugging her daughter tightly and placing a kiss on the top of her head. 

Marinette’s mother squeezed her arm and smiled, “ It seems like almost yesterday it was your very first day of school… And now it’s your last year.” Sabine’s eyes began to water, “Soon you’ll be off to college, living on your own.” 

“Maman…” Marinette giggles giving her a hug, “I’ve gotta go though, I don’t want to be late for my first day!” She said running out the door. Stuffing one end of the croissant into her mouth before grabbing the door handle and taking of in a speedy walk down the sidewalk.  
Her high school had never been a far walk; only about four blocks averaging out to be a 15-minute walk when she wasn’t late and a 7-minute run when she was. She had forgotten how nice it was to finally not have to run to school for being late. She stuffed some of the strawberries into her mouth and tensed at the sweetness against her tongue with a smile. She loved the fruit that her dad picked out; they always seemed to be the sweetest and best tasting. Finishing off the fruit she began to pull apart the croissant and eat it small pieces at a time. 

Class began at 08:00 and it was around 07:45, only a couple blocks away. Yes she was running to be just on time but in her mind it was better than being late all together. Marinette pulled out her phone flipping through her social media and with the other raising the rest of her breakfast to her mouth. She remained at the corner of the sidewalk looking up at the pedestrian signal that had just reached the 5 second marks. She knew that she wouldn’t make it across so she decided to wait for the next.

07:50

Marinette glanced up from her phone seeing a reddish figure out form the corner of her eye. Looking up fully she noticed an elderly gentleman walking slowly across the street putting a lot of pressure on his cane. Her glance drifted over to the car up coming quite fast. Marinette noticed everyone around her still on their phones not paying any attention to what she was witnessing. She could feel her body tensing as it took control of itself. Before she knew it she was springing from the balls of her feet and rushing her way across the cross walk gripping onto the old man’s arms and tugging him out of the street and onto the sidewalk toppling over. 

Quickly she jumped to her feet to help the old man up, “A-Are you alright?” She panicked quickly swiping the cane up from the ground and placing it into the palm of his hand making sure that it was steady under his grip, “W-Wait? Mr.Fu…?” She mumbled.

“Ahh, Miss Dupain-Cheng, from the bakery. I didn’t think that you would remember me. I must thank you. It seems as in my old age I have began to pay less attention.” He smiled. 

Mr. Fu ran the massage therapy business across the street from the bakery. Her and her parents would always make him baked goods on holidays and days with bad weather. Her parents had known Mr. Fu for as long as they’d lived in the bakery. The noticed that he never seemed to ever have family which made them question whether he had a family to begin with so they always tried to act like they were. She remembered as a girl always playing with his strange pet chasing him throughout the parlor. 

“You’ve got to be more careful Mr. Fu,” she said with a smile taking in a deep breath, “But I guess there’s no harm now.” She laughed. 

“Yes, it seems so. Thank you, Miss Dupain-Cheng” he smiled gripping his cane with both hands, “You seem to be up early Miss Dupain-Cheng, what is the occasion?” He asked. 

Marinette let off a smile and cocked her head to the side realizing why she was out so early. She had completely forgotten, scrambling she tugged at the phone in her pocket. 

08:05

Shit! She yelled to herself, “I-I’m sorry Mr. Fu! I’ve got to go! I’m late for school!” She said taking off into a full spring down the last block of sidewalk. The school was in view. Man she was screwed. Class already started, “I’m such an idiot!” She yelled panting as she continued to glance down at her phone acting as if watching the clock made time freeze even if it was for just a little while. 

Pulling out her phone once more she checked the time:

08:07 

Barley a few minutes had past and she-

Stopped mid thought she ran into what seemed to be a wall and toppled back onto her butt clenching her phone tightly. 

She looked up seeing sitting across from her the “wall” she had run into. She watched as the boy rubbed his back and sat up. His bright green eyes met her and she couldn’t help but notice a slight tinge of pink growing across his cheeks as he shot up reaching out a hand to hers. 

“I-I’m so sorry! I wasn’t paying any attention. I’m running late for class…” he panicked. 

“It’s alright…” She muttered taking his hand and hoisting herself up, “I’m running late myself… I’d better get going though, good luck!” she said with a smile before letting go of his hand, which were surprisingly soft, and took up off the stairs of her high school. 

Adrien smiled the tinge of pink still covering his cheeks. He clenched his hand into a fist shaking himself back to realization and taking off running up the stairs of the school. 

Marinette reached her classroom door and stopped quickly to straighten out her shirt and her hair. She peaked through the window of the door to see that the teacher’s back was to it and quietly tried to sneak in. Opening the door slowly she tip toed in eyeing a seat next to a girl that she hadn’t recognized before she couldn’t help but noticed how beautiful her hair was. With a smile she shrugged off her nervousness from being late and began to quietly walk to her seat. Thinking that she had done everything to keep her teacher from noticing. She walked up the couple steps and placed her bag onto the stared lecture table and smiled at her new desk mate. 

“Ah, Miss Dupain-Cheng, how nice of you to join us.” Marinette froze and shot around to face her teacher. She hadn’t even turned to see Marinette as her back was still towards the student, “You’re ten minutes late, please take your seat without distracting the rest of your classmates.” 

Marinette hung her head and slummed into her chair letting her forehead fall on to the bare wooden table with a whimpering sigh, reaching her hands up to cover her head in embarrassment. Just one year, just one, she wanted to go without being late to everything. Without being so clumsy, just once she wanted to get away with getting to class late. 

Soon she felt a tapping on her shoulder and she shot up a bit startled from the pressure on her shoulder. She turned eyeing big hazel eyes wand a smile. The girl held out her perfectly browned hand to shake hers. 

“The name’s Alya.” She whispered grabbing her desk mate’s hand, “I’m new here, just tryin to make friends.” She smiled retreating her hand back to her pencil. 

Marinette smiled back and introduced herself and went back to trying to catch up with the lecture. She reached down under her table to her backpack and zipped it open. Searching for her chemistry notebook and pencil bag. She had been distracted by the sound of the door opening.

Her teacher stopped mid-lecture and began to introduce their new classmate. Marinette finally found her bright yellow notebook and pencil case that was shaped like a black cat, she thought that it was cute when she was out shopping with her mother for supplies. Gripping her notebook and pencil bag and began to sit up. She flinched when the back of her head was met with the underside of her table. Marinette let out a yelp covering the back of her head quickly, “Ow, ow, ow…” she murmured bringing her head up above the table with her eyes clamped shut. 

“Miss Dupain-Cheng! I won’t ask you again to stop distracting your classmates!” Her teacher shouted.

“Yes ma’am!” She replied startled with widened eyes. Standing beside her teacher was familiar green eyes. Was that the boy she had bumped into just a few minutes prior? She couldn’t help but stare at his captivating features. 

Shit Marinette, stop staring! She yelled to herself, He’s gonna think that you’re a freak!” She realized averting her gaze back down to her notebook and buried her head down slightly. She began doodling in the margins of her notes waiting for the lecture to begin. Glancing her eyes up she noticed the head of blond hair that had taken a seat in front of her. Not wanting to stare any longer she looked past him and up at the board copying down the equations for the quantum theory along with the side notes her teacher had highlighted by writing them up on the board. 

Going through chemistry for the next hour she sat silently watching her teacher pack up and awaited their English teacher to arrive, then after English Math. At 11:00 Marinette let her head rest down on to the table letting out a sigh.

Alya looked over at her desk mate and smiled, “Hey, girl, want to go eat lunch? You look beat, like you could used some energy.” She laughed. 

Marinette glanced up with out moving her head from the table to see her desk mate and smiled, “Y-Yeah sure..!” she said excitedly, “It’s Alya, right..?” She asked reaching down to zip up her backpack.

The girl nodded with a smiled, “You’ve got it!” She laughed, “Why don’t we hit the library? You seem pretty good at English and I’ve always struggled with the subject.” 

Lunch went by pretty fast, unlike what Alya said about studying for English the two girls just sat and talked the entire lunch period. The two girls seemed to have more in common then she had originally thought. Even though Marinette had gone through primary and secondary schooling well liked by her classmates she had never really had a lot of friends that she hung out with outside of school. She felt that there was a new type of friendship that was budding between the two of them. 

The two girls remained seated by each other for the next three class periods before school let out. 

“Later girl!”Alya called out waving to Marinette as she walked off into the opposite direction.

Marinette waved back gripping the straps of her backpack with both hands. She made her way to the end of the sidewalk. She pulled out her cell phone and watched as it was crushed into her chest she looked up quickly noticing she had run into a jet-black town car. 

How is this even possible! She cried to her self in embarrassment as he cheeks flushed, “Uhg…” She muttered taking a couple steps back from the car and feeling her back press up against something soft. She froze as she felt hands gripping onto her shoulders. Turning her head slowly she swallowed preparing to apologize, “I’m so sor-” she was stopped. It was him again, the same guy whom she had run into earlier this morning and the same that she had embarrassed herself in front of class to.

“Are you alright?” He said snickering and trying to hold in a laugh, “You seem to be pretty clumsy.” He laughed once more dropping his hands from her shoulders.

“Y-Yeah, I’m okay.” She murmured, “Sorry again…” 

Laughing he shook his head, “ I’m just glad I could have been there to catch you.” He smiled, “I’ll… see you tomorrow.” He slid by here and into the black town car with a large cheeky grin. 

Marinette blushed tucking some of her hair behind her ear as she walked carefully down the block watching when she took each one of her steps. It took her a little longer then usual to walk home, this wasn’t for any apparent reason it was just the sun that beat down on her felt so nice. It was days like this that she loved being out doors. Arriving home through the front door of the bakery she smiled hearing the bell above the door ring gently. 

“Hello Maman, Papa!” She called out with a smile greeting her parents with hugs as she made her way behind the bakery counter. 

“Sweet heart how was your first day of school!” Sabine asked finishing her checking out of the last customer that remained in the bakery. 

“Pretty good!” She smiled reaching out for the door that lead into their home, “ I’m going to be upstairs on the balcony, I have a lot of homework to get done.” She called back letting the door close gently behind her. She quickly made her way up the steep stairs pushing open the door above her she left it kicked open and walked over to her desk retrieving her sketch book and charcoals.

Stopping she noticed something strange on her desk. The small black box shinned like onyx. She reached over picking up the box. Marinette’s fingers wrapped around the smooth hard casing and she looked at it questioningly. 

“A gift from maman and papa?” She muttered shrugging she tossed the box gently into her backpack. Marinette quickly snuck out of her schooling clothes and into something more comfortable for the weather. She slipped on a pair of pink running shorts and a slightly darker shade of pink tank top. Slinging her backpack around her bare shoulders she made her way up to her balcony. Letting out a comforting sigh she stretched her self out on the lawn chair she sat for a couple minutes soaking up the sun’s rays before reaching back into her backpack letting her fingers graze the black box. Pulling it out Marinette opened it revealing a pair of red circular earrings. She ran her finger across the smooth faces of the earrings with a smile. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Adrien hadn’t sleep all night, he was too anxious for his first day of school. He had managed to enroll himself to a high school down the street, from his home without his father’s knowledge. He had received help from Nathalie in finding a high school that his father might approve. Though every time he found the right time to announce to his father that he would be attending a high school for his last year he seemed to get nervous to bring up the subject afraid that his father would cancel everything. Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to hid the fact from his father, after all it was the first day of school today and his father was sure to notice that he son would be gone for eight hours. 

Adrien tossed on a black tee shirt with blue jeans and slung his new backpack over his shoulders. His heart pounded as he exited his bedroom. He could hear Nathalie and his father discussing a schedule for his meetings for the next week. Adrien took in a deep breath as he pushed open the door to his father’s study. Nerves began to take over his body as he hesitated to move. 

“Uhm… Father…?” He muttered trying to interrupt his conversation. 

Ignored. 

“Father?” He said more confidently.

Ignored. 

“Dad,” he began clamping his eyes tightly and released looking at the ground, “Today I will be attending school. Real school. At Collège Françiose Dupont.” He finished clenching his fists. 

His father remained silent when he looked over at his son who stood just in front of his study door. Pushing his glasses up his nose. Placing his hands on his hips he stared emotionless at his son, “And what makes you think that I’d allow you to do such a thing?” He questioned. 

Adrien tensed, “be-Becase I’m already enrolled and I’ve decided that I want to be able to be a normal kid… I want to make friends and go to school like other people my age.” He argued. He’d never done this before, gone against his father’s word. It was a very nerve wracking thing for him but this was one thing that he would not give up. He really wanted to make a friend. He always noticed people on tv shows that he would watch would gossip and play pranks on their friends and it wasn’t until recently he realized that it was possible for him to get that. So he decided earlier that morning that what ever his father said didn’t matter, he was going to attend school no matter what. 

Gabriel sighed and took a seat behind his desk resting his elbows on the desk and folding his hands allowing his chin to rest on his knuckles. He eyed his son remaining emotionless as he did and closed his eyes.

“I suppose that would be alright. Gorille will pick you up and drop you off each morning and afternoon after class. Do I make myself clear?” He said placing his hands on his desk tapping his fingers. 

Adrien had never felt more excited before in his life. Nodding his head he rushed over to his father giving him a quick hug. Uncomfortably Gabriel tapped his son’s shoulder and shrugged him off. Adrien smiled and took off out of his father’s study. 

Gabriel shot daggered glances towards his assistant, “Did you happen to have anything to do with this?” He murmured continuing to tap his fingers onto the tables. 

Nathalie refused to make eye contact with her boss, “No sir, it seems to be something that Adrien has taken into his own hands… Might I remind you he is growing up, he’s not a boy anymore.” She said with a smile continuing to work on Gabriel’s schedule at her desk. 

Ever since Adrien’s mother had disappeared she tried to act as a mother to him. She always tried to go out of her way to spend time with him and get to know him a little better. Even when his mother was present his parents didn’t have much time. Although his mother had more time than his father did. Nathalie and his mother acted more like parents then his father ever really tried to be. 

Adrien met Gorille at the car waiting with the door held open. 

8:00

He was running late for school already, he didn’t place too much blame on himself after all this was his first day at school ever. Adrien hopped into the jet-black car sitting anxiously with his backpack in his lap. He began tapping his fingers against his leg and looked up at the hulkish man driving the car. He could never recall a time that he had heard Gorille speak. So he tried to break the silence.  
Adrien looked around the car trying to think of something to say laughing a little bit, “Mondays… Am I right…?” Adrien began to laugh, he’d always heard it said on tv shows and it seemed to be funny then. Adrien looked at the back of Gorille’s head who appeared to not even slightly respond to the “joke”. Adrien silenced his dull laughs and rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably. 

He decided that it was for the best to remain silent the rest of the ride. 

Gorille parked the car out front of the school and Adrien hesitated before he grabbed the car handle, “Thanks Gorille,” The hulked man nodded remaining facing forward. Adrien closed the door to the car watching it drive off. Standing infront of his new school he glanced down at his phone to check the time. 

08:07 

Sure he was almost 10 minutes late to his first day but he wasn’t too hard on himself. He began to slide his phone back into his pocket and took a step forward finding himself slamming into something and knocking him backwards. He flinched as he hit the ground and looked up meeting the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. Smiling he quickly stood up and offered his hand to the girl who remained on the ground. 

“Sorry I wasn’t paying much attention… I’m running a little late.” He explained gripping onto the girl’s hand. He couldn’t help but notice that her hands were extremely soft. A light tinge of pink grew across his face. 

“It’s alright” She responded, “I’m running late myself.” She moved her raven hair out of her face tucking it behind her hear.

She was…cute 

He smiled letting his eyes roam her features and slid a smile across his lips until she took her hand back. 

He watched the girl nervously jolt her eyes to the side up at the school building, “Well… I should get going…” She shot a smile at him, “Good luck with your first day!” He blushed and nodded watching her take off up the stairs. 

His attention was cut when he heard a call for help. His eyes shot around trying to find the source of the shouts. From around the corner he could see a stray light brown cane on the sidewalk. Hurrying Adrien rushed over grabbing the cane and looking off to the side seeing an elderly man laying on the floor calling out for help once more.  
“S-Sir!” He yelped rushing to the man’s side and helping him sit up.

“Yes I am fine.” The elderly man smiled grabbing onto he cane that was offered by Adrien. 

Adrien held onto the man’s arm and gently helped him making sure that he was steady on his cane, “Do you need any assistance getting to where you were headed?” he offered. 

He had remembered that he was late for school but he didn’t let it bother him. Obviously this man needed help and he didn’t want to leave him on his own incase this happened again. He was more focused on the man’s safety than his first day. I mean hey… I could always have a re-do first day tomorrow. He thought to himself.

The man held out his hand shaking it, “No, but thank you, son.” He said graciously, “It seems as though you were the first to help me up this afternoon. I must thank you. Who knows how long I would have been down there for.” He said with a smile. 

“Are you sure that you need no more help today, sir?” He asked. He couldn’t lie he was worried about the man, He had no idea how much longer of a walk the man had, “I can call you a car, I have someone who can take you where you need.” He offered. 

“No, son, I must thank you. But I will be on my way.” He smiled waving to Adrien as he continued to walk off. 

Adrien watched as the man crossed the street. Turning figuring that the man was safe at this point. He pulled his phone from his pocket once more and read the time. 

08:15

“Shit…” he whispered to himself. 15 minutes late for his first day of school. Adrien carried himself up the stairs and began to search for his new class. Adrien looked in through the window that was on his classroom door and took in a deep breath and entered the classroom. 

He looked over at the teacher who had paused her lecture and smiled waving him over to the front of her desk, “Alright class, this is Adrien. He’s going to be your new student.” 

Adrien nervously rubbed the back of his neck and spied a seat in the front row next to a boy with earphones around his neck. Taking a step forward he was startled when he heard a painful yelp seeing familiar raven hair shoot up from underneath the desk and rub the back of her head. He tried to keep himself from laughing as he took his seat in front of her. 

He continued through the next lecturers unable to focus. He couldn’t get the thought out of his head that he could make a friend. He also couldn’t stop thinking about the girl behind him. Before he knew it was lunch. Looking over to his desk mate he could see that he had already gotten up to head over with his friends. He turned behind him too late to see the girl he had met this morning leaving the class room with her own desk mate. He sat silently for a couple minutes before a familiar blonde interrupted his silence. 

“Adri-kins!” She yelled clinging to the boys arm 

“O-Oh… Hey Chloé!” He smiled. He’d known the girl his whole life. Never was he extremely fond of her but he felt bad and she was his only real friend. 

The rest of the day seemed to go by quite fast, as he was distracted most of the day. Thinking about the fact that he hadn’t made a new friend yet. He was afraid that if he hadn’t made a new friend today that his father would surely take him out of school. 

The class was dismissed and he made his way out of the school stopped by Chloé for a few minutes until he was able to get away. 

Making his way down the steps of the front of the school he had noticed the girl from this morning. He flinched as he saw her run into the side of his car. He held his hands out to her and rushed down the stairs wanting to see if she was alight. Surprised he was greeted by her backing right into him and he grabbed her shoulders trying to keep balanced and smiled peaking around at her. 

“You all right?” he said with a smile feeling his cheeks begin to tingle. 

“Y-yeah I’m fine.” She smiled back tucking her hair behind her ear. 

“You should be more careful. I might not be there next time to catch you.” He said with a wink watching the girl’s cheeks turn pink, “I’ll see you tomorrow then?” he smiled. The girl nodded and smiled back as he hopped back into his car. 

He sat in the air-conditioned car and held his bag in his lap he smiled. He could have had a worse first day but he considered it a good step up from being on his own at home. The drive home was short and Nathalie greeted him at the door with a smile. He rushed past her explaining that he had a lot of homework to do up in his room. He was much too excited to go back to school the next day. Adrien sat at his desk and pulled out his notebooks from his backpack setting them onto the table. He was stopped mid motion and noticed a cool black box sitting on his desk. 

Adrien hesitantly reached for the box and opened it revealing a darkened silver ring with a smooth face. He smiled expecting for it to be a gift from his father he removed the ring from the box. 

A black haze surrounded the ring and he dropped it to the desk backing away quickly watching a black mass eject from it. 

“Uhg, Finally! I’ve been stuck in that thing forever!” The… cat? Looking thing said stretching it’s back.

“What the he-!” He yelled being cut off by the thing covering his mouth.

“Listen kid, stop yelling!” he muttered crossing his small paws, “Tch… the kids I get stuck with, every time Fu… Why can’t I get a good one…” He complained. Floating over to the ring that had been dropped on the table he picked it up and carried it over to the boy who had rolled away on his char from the desk. 

Adrien watched as the thing dropped the ring in his hands, “Just put this ring on.” He explained, “The name’s Plagg. I’m what’s called a Kwami and this:” He pointed to the ring, “Is your Miraculous. From this day on you will be known as Chat Noir.” He explained in a bored tone as if he had done this speech thousands of times before. The Kwami shot up and held up a finger to Adrien’s face, “And your most important job is to never, EVER, tell anyone about this.” He finished heading over to the bed and laying on the comforter, “And when you’re ready to suit up just say ‘Plagg, claws out’ or what ever.” He paused letting out a yawn; “by the way, you got any Camembert around here?” He asked.

Adrien stared wide-eyed trying to allow it all to sink in. What the hell? He thought to himself What’s going on!? He fingered at the ring in his hand and slowly slid it on to his left middle finger, “Plagg..?” He muttered seeing the Kwami’s ears perk up. 

“Whaddya want, kid.” He said slightly annoyed. 

“Claws out?” He questioned. Watching the Kwami get sucked up into the ring before he knew it a surge of electricity beginning at his legs began to trail up his body covering it in a black indestructible suit. His face was met with a soft mask over his eyes and the top of his head met by soft pointed ears that twitched as he stared at himself in his mirror. 

Hey kid! 

He jumped at the sound of the Kwami’s voice scanning his eyes across the room in attempt to find him. 

Kid I’m in your head. Next time let me know when you’re about to do something like that! 

He smiled lightly, “Sorry…” He muttered examining the cloth coating his body. It was skin tight though not uncomfortable. His muscles were well defined as a model he found that they were defined even without the suit.  
He reached behind him finding a staff and held onto it tightly. 

Head over to the window kid, you gotta get used to the suit.

Adrien nodded swiftly moving to the window. He found the staff was pretty easy to get the handle of; he was a natural, as he liked to tell himself. Landing on a near by building he felt the hot rays of the sun hitting his suit making his entire body shiver in warmth. He took in a deep breath but something smelt… Different. Sweet almost. Looking down the row of buildings he froze seeing familiar raven hair. He walked along the rooftops to get a closer look. Her pale skin glistened in the sun’s light. His cheeks grew pink under his mask. The sweet smell came from the bakery that was located beneath her. He watched from the top of her roof watching her quietly look over her notes from the past school day. He took one more step closer slipping off of the roof with a yelp. 

Marinette yelped, frightened as she watched a black body fall from above her and onto her balcony, “Oh my gosh! Are you okay!” She yelled rushing to their side. 

Chat sat up bringing his face quite close to the girl’s and froze then suddenly quickly backed up from her, “Y-Yeah I just slipped, I’m fine pawsitive.” He said wit ha cheeky smile. 

Marinette rolled her eyes at the awful pun and shook her head to realization, “Who are you? And why are you on my roof?” She questioned with a puzzled look on her face.

Chat sat up and shot a wink at her, “The name’s Chat Noir, here to protect you from any danger you may face.” He smiled grabbing her hand and pressing his lips against her soft knuckles. She slipped her hand from his grip with a bright blush growing across her cheeks, “I just decided to drop in and say hello.” He laughed. Chat watched her sit back on her chair her shoulders tanning lightly from the time she had spent outside. 

Chat nodded at her and sat up on the railing of her balcony, “What’re you working on?” he asked with a grin still growing across his lips. 

“J-just some homework from school… It was so nice outside…” She said looking up at the sky with a smile, “I didn’t want to miss the beautiful day.” She smiled.

“I don’t believe it’s the day that makes it beautiful, my lady.” He responded with a wink. There was something about being Chat Noir that made him more confident to say the things that he’d never have the guts to say as Adrien. 

Marinette shoved her face into her notebook and stayed silent. The awkward silence lingered on for a few moments. He was just… staring at her. What was he eve doing there! Why wouldn’t he leave! Marinette’s thoughts were cut off to hear a high-pitched shriek. 

Both teenagers’ glances shot off into the distance. Chat stood up on her balcony and winked back at her, “Until next time, My Lady.” He smiled jumping down catching himself with his baton. 

Marinette stood reaching up and running her fingers over the smooth glass of her earrings.

“Tikki, Spots on!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the Italian version of the show Tom called Marinette Piccola I assumed that it would be the same if translated to French. I haven’t studied French in a long time.
> 
> I wasn’t sure that Adrien’s bodyguard had a name and read that they called him gorille, which is French for Gorilla.
> 
> Also true story I did end up running into a guy’s car walking through my high school’s parking lot, it was super embarrassing ahah
> 
> Sorry that I keep changing the storie's description I think that this one that I have no is solid and I've decided that i want to split this into a series of two works. Sorry guys i'm reall indecisive, but hey atleast this is jut the first chapter ahah.
> 
> Anyway I really hope that you guys liked it! Updates soon hopefully I do have midterms next week (UNIVERSITY SUCKS)  
> Actions


	2. Chapter 2

A month had past since she became Ladybug. It had also been a month of constant visits as a civilian by her feline friend. The two were close, in and out of transformation whether Chat knew it or not. Not much had changed really. She was still doing the same in school, still very busy only now… She had the stress of protecting and entire cities worth of people. Thought the Akumas didn’t seem to be as bad as they were in the beginning. It was turning into more of a routine thing for her and her partner. Now knowing the ropes and really getting the hang of everything that was going on. Finding the possessed object, destroying it, catching it, avoiding having her identity revealed. She actually had fun going out on patrols with her partner. Nights in Paris were pretty calm which allowed them more time to goof around.

It had also been a month of constant visits as a civilian by her feline friend. The two were close, in and out of transformation whether Chat knew it or not.

A couple times she had gotten close to losing her transformation but no matter what Chat always came handy getting her out of the area and in a safe place before leaving her to her privacy. She knew how hard it was for him to not just stay and peak at who she was but he respected the fact that she wanted to stay a secret.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

  

Marinette slumped down onto her chaise after a long day of school. It was a Friday, the day that her and her cat-themed companion would go on patrols together. She wished that she could just back out. Just this one night. She sighed looking at her backpack that rested against her desk going over in her head all of what she had to do. 

“Alright, I’ve got Chemistry, English studies, French Literature, Pre-Calc… then I need to design a pair of shoes for art class and what else…” she muttered placing a hand on her cheek trying to remember what she was forgetting, “Hmm…” The room fell silent.

“I think that you’ve listed everything already, Marinette.” Tikki tried comforting her and snuggled against her chosen’s cheek.

Marinette smiled and threw herself back on her chaise, her Kwami resting atop of her forehead. She reached up under her head and pulled out her pig tales detangling her shoulder length hair with her fingers as it scattered around on the chaise.

“You should probably get started on all that homework, Marinette, you don’t want to be late meeting Chat again do you?” Tikki reminded tapping the girl on the top of the head, trying to motivate her to move off the Chaise.

 _16:45_  

Marinette grumbled as she sat up to get started on her work. Luckily she had more done that she had anticipated. She thanked herself and more specifically her best friend for always making her study with her in the library during off hours. Sitting at her desk she tucked away her Chemistry and math books. Her English studies went by pretty fast as well, it was always one of her stronger subjects and often found herself tutoring Alya and some other classmates during their work time in the class. As for French she usually didn’t have much to do in the class.

She pushed away from the table and let herself roll across the floor as her chair spun slightly and she brought her knees up to her chest burying herself in them.

_20:15_

Marinette leaned her head back against the chair letting her hair fall beside it. Her bangs being kept out of her face by being tied up in a small bun.

“I’ve still got some time before I meet Chat.” She muttered rolling over to the Chaise lying across it on her stomach. 

Tikki floated towards her, cookie in hand, and patted the girl on her head, “You see! It wasn’t all that bad!” She exclaimed shoving most of the cookie into her mouth. 

“Yeah, yeah…” She sighed releasing a yawn that in turn stretched out her legs and cracking a couple of times. Her eyes grew tired and began to fall heavy until a gentle knocking on the trap door across her room interrupted her. 

From it her mother entered with a big smile, “Marinette?” She called out soon spotting her clearly worn out daughter about to pass out from a lack of energy. Her mother sat beside her and tapped her leg, “I just wanted to remind you that this weekend your father and I will be out of town. I’d like for you to keep an eye on the bakery.” She asked, “ We’ll be closed for walk-ins but we do have a couple of deliveries that need to be made.” She asked, “Just remember, no parties while we’re away.” She said with an amusing wink.

“Maman…” Marinette groaned rolling over and sitting up to face her mother. She rubbed her eyes and let out another yawn, “I’m sure I’ll just be sleeping all weekend anyway.” She muttered out. 

“You are one strange girl, Marinette.” Her mother said letting out a small laugh, “When I was your age I was going out on Fridays with my friends.” She nudged her daughter, “Going to the disco…” 

Not this again, she always head this talk the whole ‘when I was your age I did this that and the other thing’ followed by, ‘that’s how I met your father.’ By this point Marinette just blocked her speech out. Marinette smiled and nudged her mother back. She couldn’t exactly just tell her that she had plans every Friday night that she spent with a boy she didn’t know the identity of and usually stayed out until ungodly hours of the night casually dressed in superhero attire. Because that’s what every Parisian teen did nowadays. 

“I just want you to enjoy your youth while it lasts, sweetheart.” Sabine added.

“I do enjoy my time maman,” She thought to herself, “Tomorrow I’m… Hanging out with Alya… yeah! That’s right! Hanging out with Alya.” She quickly thought of the excuse. All in all it really wasn’t a lie. In one way or another she would find a way to see Alya sometime this weekend. 

Sabine nodded and gave her daughter a kiss, “We’ll see you Monday then, don’t destroy the place while we’re gone!” She laughed exiting her room. 

 _20:47_

“Shit…” She whispered to herself. She only had ten minute to make it to the Arc de Triomphe in ten minutes. She couldn’t stand constantly being late to patrols. Chat always made fun of her and teased her the whole night about it, and since it was usually quiet during her patrols she got tired of it fast. 

She looked over at her Kwami that rested on the chaise finishing off the last bit of cookies before perking up, nodding at Marinette.

“Tikki, Spots on!” She said quite excited, mostly because she didn’t have to stay and be bored out of her mind. Quietly she peaked out of her balcony doors hearing her parents get into their car and start it up. She watched as they disappeared down the street and leapt off the balcony, her yo-yo catching on a nearby balcony and planted her feet firmly on the rooftop.

Of course she was just barley on time to meet Chat but thankfully she was not late. She heaved over and placed her hands on her knees sucking in a large breath.

“I didn’t realize how easy it was for me to take your breath away, My Lady.” Chat flashed a cheeky grin and the girl and walked over to her placing a hand on her shoulder. 

Ladybug let out a small breathless laugh, “Oh sure, Chat.” Ladybug placed her hand over his and removed it from off her shoulder, “Seems like a pretty quiet night.” She added hopefully not jinxing herself. 

Chat reached his arms behind his head, “like usual.” He added taking a seat on the edge of the rooftop. It was not long after taking his seat that he was joined by Ladybug.

It wasn’t anything of the romantic aspect that he felt when he was around ladybug, even though he enjoyed and looked forward to seeing her each chance he got. She was truthfully one of his best friends beside Nino. There was actually a different Parisian he had his eyes on. One that smelt sweetly of fresh bread and sweet pastries. He found himself blushing even at the thought of her. 

Chat’s ears twitched sensing something in the distance. He looked around prepared to see an Akuma but was slightly revealed to feel a couple of ran drops drizzle down onto his head. He looked over at ladybug who held he hand out into the open air catching a couple of drops.

“You know, everything seems pretty quiet, I wouldn’t want my Lady to catch a cold in the rain. “ He stood offering her his hand. He pulled Ladybug to her feet and smiled. Soon twitching uncomfortably as more raindrops hit his head more often than before. The rain started to come down harder. Chat shielded himself under his arms.

Ladybug kept her arms outstretched letting the rainwater seep through her costume. She never really knew what it was about the rain but it always kept her at bay. As a child she never tended to run and hide under the covers or to her parents for protection. Rather, she liked to marvel at the sharp light show in the skies above her.

She snapped her attention to her partner who just seemed to be staring at her. When he noticed that she was looking he averted his gaze and stuttered nervously trying to think of something to say to her to make the moment less awkward. 

Ladybug felt the rain pellets begin to drip onto her head harder and more often and smiled, “Yeah, we should probably get going. I’ll see you then, Chat.” She smiled holding out her knuckles to be met with his.

Chat nodded and he watched her disappear around a row of buildings. Even if it did only last a minute he seemed to forget about the rain that coated his hair causing the long locks to fall in front of his eyes. His entre body froze and his attention was once again focused on the rain when a large crack of thunder roared above him. So strong that he could feel the Triomphe vibrate beneath his feet. As a child he always had his mother to comfort him during large thunderstorms such as these.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 _The large crack of thunder rang in his ears as he tried shielding his eyes away from the window above his bed. His entire body quivered and he tried his best to block the sound out by pushing his palms into his ears._

_“Maman…” He cried out, tears escaping his deep green eyes._

_It wasn’t long until his mother had arrived and moved herself on the bed beside him. Her small soft arms wrapped around her son who remained hidden under the covers. The covers began to fall from his head revealing a small patch of blonde hair that his mother had spotted. Smiling softly she planted a kiss atop of his head and leaned back onto the bed with him._

_His mother tugged the blankets down further revealing her son’s tear streaked face. Calmly she brushed her thumb across his rosy cheeks and flashed him a comforting smile._

_“Mon chou…” She murmured, her lips grazing across her son’s head as she spoke. Adrien melted into her trying to get as close as he could and buried his head in the crevices of her neck. She smiled running her slim fingers through his thick hair. She began to hum a gentle tune to him. He could hear every note vibrate against her chest. It seemed to be one of the only things that could comfort him._

_“Sur toi je remonte le drap…_ _J'ai peur que tu aies froid_ … _Comme d'habitude…” She began to sing softly running her fingers up and down the boys back as his trembling began to subside, “ Ma main caresse tes cheveux…_ _Presque malgré moi… Comme d'habitude…” she began to fade out back into a hum closing her eyes as her hand slowly began to stop trailing up and down his back._

_Soon it seemed although that the storm wasn’t even there and never had been. His mother had always comforted him like this, even times when there was no storm she would often sing him to sleep and wait before he was asleep before leaving his room._

________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

A shiver ran up his spine at the memory. It seemed to paralyze him and with the heavy rain he couldn’t tell the difference between raindrops and tears. He wiped the water and hair out of his face as he began making his way down the row of roofs. He didn’t think that he’d ever run so fast in his life. Thunder always seemed to leave a bitter taste on his tongue. 

Soon approaching his large windowpanes he pushed it open gently. Water dripped from his body as he took steps in. His feet leaving water prints with each strep as he transformed back into Adrien. His eyes grew tired and the joy emptied out of him. 

Plagg floated up perching himself on his chosen’s shoulder. Even though he didn’t show it he cared for his chosen’s feelings rather a lot. He always tended to seem more distant but deep down he knew that he would go through hell and high water to make them feel safe, what ever it took. Over the years Plagg had learned from Tikki and Wayzz quite well how to comfort his chosens and as the years progressed he’d gotten pretty good at it. 

Adrien’s dead panned eyes glanced off to the Kwami on his shoulder and just barley breathed out, “I’m going to take a shower… Try to warm up…” He murmured.

Plagg nodded and drifted off his shoulders watching him walk into the bathroom. The Kami let out a sigh and rested down on the pillow. If there was one thing that he hated the most about being a Kwami it was the fact that emotions and memories if powerful enough were transferred to one another. The two once chosen for each other basically began to become one. The image of Adrien’s mother comforting her son killed him. He knew how much Adrien missed his mother and yet there was nothing that he could do about it.

It only took a few minutes for Adrien to get out of the shower and quickly hop into bed. It was assumed it went by quickly because of the low rumbles of thunder that echoed. The blond haired boy covered himself and curled into a ball under the covers. Plagg rested against him and rubbed Adrien’s forehead. 

“Hey, Kid, you alright…?” He asked resting against his head and letting out a yawn. 

Adrien nodded against the Kwami, “I’m fine, I just don’t like thunderstorms… Just, it’s not a big deal. I’m 18, I can deal with it on my own.” He muttered closing his eyes and trying to fall asleep. 

The Kwami let out a sigh and began to purr against Adrien’s head. He began to purr the familiar tune that he recalled Adrien singing in his head. Adrien glanced at the kwami with a smile feeling the soft vibration of a familiar lullaby against his skin. 

This was one of the first times that he was actually able to fall asleep when it stormed like it did that night.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Marinette seemed to fall asleep quite easily that night. Tikki took her spot in a small draw of a jewelry box that rested on the shelf above Mariette’s bed although most times she ended up sleeping on the pillow beside the girl. 

Marinette stretched her arms up and arched her back letting it crack a couple of times before rubbing her eyes. She looked out the window beside her bed; the rain was still falling pretty hard. As she could recall just about as hard as last night, yet there was no sign of thunder. Marinette slipped out of bed and down the ladder and began testing out the lights in her room. It seemed that the power had come back on earlier that morning. Marinette and Tikki made their way down to kitchen and grabbed breakfast. As usual Marinette would have a piece of bread with nutella smeared on top and Tikki would have shortbread cookies. Marinette grabbed the remote for the TV and put on the weather channel wanting to know if the rain would let up before she had to make her cake delivery that afternoon. 

09:56

“ _A large storm has circulated over Paris over night. This following other strange patterns of wind, hail and a massive lighting storm. We recommend, if all possible, to stay indoors as the outdoor weather can pose a threat to pedestrians.”_

Marinette sighed and took a bite of her bread scrolling through the feed on her phone while listening in the background to the news. 

“Looks like that delivery is going to be a little hellish today.” Marinette said glancing at her Kwami, “Luckily we’ve still got a few umbrellas in the bakery. 

Tikki smiled and nodded finishing her sixth or seventh cookie, Marinette gave up a long time ago keeping track, “ At least it’s close.” She said with a stuffed mouth. 

It was true. The cake was specially made for a birthday party at the orphanage down the street a couple blocks from the bakery. 

Marinette finished her breakfast and cleaned the dishes. She lingered at the kitchen sink looking as the rainwater dripped down the windowpane.

“ _And now, reporting from the field, Renée Bernard.”_

The TV cut to a woman in a bright yellow rain coat being belted heavily be the rain. 

“ _Thank you Louis. We have found the cause of the st-.”_  

11:05 

Marinette grabbed her sweatshirt and slipped it over her head as well as her pink raincoat. The then slipped her pink rubbers over her jeans. Tikki flew close by burying herself in the pocket of the coat. She seemed to feel at her weakest and most tired when she was in the rain but as long as she kept dry the effects weren’t as strong.

Marinette made her way into the bakery grabbing the cake that was on the counter. She opened it to find the cream frosting lined on the edges with strawberries with a center written in blue icing, “Joyeux Anniversaire, Thomas.”

Marinette smiled covered the cake once again walking to the front of the bakery grabbing the black umbrella in the holder. She stepped out into the pouring rain and began her trek. The rain was definitely coming down harder then it let on from just looking out the window. She held onto the cake tightly against her chest careful to keep the white box out of the rain. The one thing that she was grateful for was that the wind hadn’t kicked up.

Her strides became longer as she just wanted to make it to the orphanage as quickly as possible to get out of the rain. As she turned the corner she saw the steps to it and began a slow jog. Her rubbers sneaking their way into small puddles and splashing up against her pant legs. Marinette made her way up the stairs and knocked on the large wooden doors. There the owner of the orphanage, a sweet old woman, greeted her. 

“Ah, hello, sweetheart, come in, come in. Don’t stay out there in that terrible weather!” She said waving her inside. 

Marinette shook out her umbrella and entered in the home, “Thank you Mme. Collet.” She said with a smile following the old woman slowly into the kitchen.

“You can place the cake here for now, just wait while I grab your payment.” She said leaving the room and heading up the hallway to her office.

Marinette leaned up against the kitchen counter and looked out into the hallway waiting for the owner to return. She began to glance around the kitchen at the pictures of all of the orphans that were currently living in the home and those who had been adopted. There was something oddly familiar about the photos. She stood bending down and staring at a photo of two young boys. One holding a soccer ball on the side of his hip while the other wrapped his arm around his friend’s neck flashing a large cheeky smile. Her lips perked up at the sight of the happy children. She began to look over to the side seeing a wall of new class photos that hung on the wall. Each class ranged from various ages. Most of which contained younger children finding it very hard to stay still in the photos, which made her giggle remembering how difficult it was to get her class photo done earlier in the year. In fact, it looked just like- 

She thoughts came to a screeching halt as she stared at the last picture on the wall. That was _her_ class. Marinette reached her palm up and slid her finger able to name each of the classmates. But why was this photo up. She tried to think back about each of her classmates, she’d known most of them since early primary school and couldn’t recall anyone living in a children’s home.

She glanced back again at the photo of the two boys in the first photo that she saw. She picked up the picture frame and examined it carefully matching the features between the two boys in each of the different photos. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and tried to recall the boy’s history. She’d known him since her first year of primary school, then again, she’d never been to his house, never seen him go home. She paused for a moment and held onto the picture of the cheeky boy that smiled back at the camera, no older than nine years old and hesitated to speak.

“Nino…”

“Ah, here we are Miss Dupain-Cheng, 40 euros. Thank your parents again for making this cake so last minute.” She said with a smile handing her the bills, “It seems in my old age I’ve been losing my memory. It’s a good thing I have the children here that I do. Their young minds keep me going.” She said letting out a chuckle. 

Marinette smiled and placed the picture down in it’s rightful place, “Of course! You know that you can always call with last minute orders, I’ll give you my special treatment.” She said with a small giggle, “But I’d best be heading back to the bakery. I don’t want this rain to get worse before I could get home.” She said grabbing her umbrella that she had rested against the counter. 

“Oh no my dear, you can’t go back out there.” She said holding onto Marinette’s shoulders, “It’s far too dangerous.” 

“Please don’t worry Mme. Collet, it’s just some bad weather!” She responded. 

“Oh no, have you watched the news this morning? It seems like the weather has been caused by an Akuma attack. They’re requesting that everyone stay inside until Chat Noir and Ladybug resolve the problem.” She said urging Marinette to stay. 

“An Akuma attack...” she muttered feeling Tikki fidget in her pocket, “I understand your concern but I must head back. Just incase my parents come home early.” She said trying to think of a good enough excuse. 

“If you must, my dear, but please stay safe.” Mme. Collet said with a gentle smile, “Make sure that you warm yourself up when you return, you wouldn’t want to catch a cold.” 

Marinette nodded and smiled back at the woman, “Tell Nino: Happy Birthday.” She said reaching for the door handle shaking her head and darting it back to the woman, “Thomas, I meant Thomas. Tell him happy birthday…” She corrected herself.         

Mme. Collet smiled and waved her on as she walked down the sidewalk. Once out of sight Marinette reached into her pocket pulling Tikki out, “We need to check out that Akuma… I know you don’t like the rain but we have to do something to stop this weather.” The small Kwami nodded releasing a sigh, “Tikki, Spots on.” She said allowing the transformation to take over her body. 

She launched herself upon to the rooftops making her way to the eye of the storm near the Eiffel tower. She took cover under a small awning that didn’t do much justice but looking on past the pouring rain spotting a figure in the center. 

A stale voice emerged from the eye, “ I am Ouragan .” the voice cried out clearly having spotted Ladybug seeking shelter. Though she continued to pivot her gaze around her. 

 “Where the hell is Chat…” she said with a hint of worry in her voice.

“ _I’m not sure Marinette but we can’t keep waiting for him. We’ve already let this Akuma fester over night. The sooner we can get rid of it the better whether Chat Noir is here or not. Besides, he always shows up eventually.”_ Tikki put through to her chosen.

 Marinette nodded and took off trying to latch her yo-yo on the figure. The winds were too harsh for it to muscles it’s way through the storm, “Looks like I’m just going to have to run myself into the eye.”   

Ladybug attempted to shield herself from the storm. Her body beginning to shiver from the cold. It wasn’t long before she’d reached the center; the rain began to pelt harder burning her skin with each hit feeling like tiny rocks were hitting her. Suddenly she noticed a bright formation of light in the center of the akuma shooting out at her a large bolt of lightning. Ladybug dove to the ground shielding her self but her hair stood on end.  

The akumas recently had been getting progressively more and more dangerous. Ladybug laid on the floor for a moment and averted her gaze to the man standing before her. Quickly she searched around for the akuma when she spotted it. A raindrop shaped necklace hung from his neck. 

 “ _Chat, where are you…”_ She thought to herself. She worried that he wouldn’t even show up. 

 Before she could stand again Ouragan began to charge yet another bolt of lightning releasing it towards her. As fast a light could travel the moment seemed to appear in slow motion. She covered her head trying to ready herself to take the blow when she had heard a crash of thunder that seemed to vibrate the ground against her. Looking up she caught a glance of the familiar staff held in the clutches of her partner. She smiled reaching out for the hand that was extended to her.   

“Thanks, Chat…” she said with a smile, holding onto his hand. He was… Shaking.   

She shook her attention away from her partner and focused back on the akuma.   

“ _You alright, Kid?”_ Plagg asked. Chat nodded his head trying to shake himself off to ready himself.

 “The Akuma, it’s in the necklace.” Ladybug pointed out. She noticed that after every bolt of lightning he needed time to recharge, time where he was weakened, “ If you can distract him for long enough, I should be able to get to it.” She explained focused on the deep blue necklace.

 Chat hesitated, “Y-Yes. Of course My Lady.” He mustered running off to catch the akuma’s attention. He saw another charge of lightning being surged towards him as he tried to deflect it with his staff successfully. He saw the opportunity to grab the akumatized object and rushed towards it reaching out a hand to grab it.  

“Chat no!” Ladybug called out as she saw Ouragan reach up his hand to grab Chat’s. A crash of thunder jutted through the air this time the ground shook more vigorously than the last. The wind whipped up faster and the rain began to pelt harder as Chat froze in fear.

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________  _T_

 

 _hunder crashed through the air once more. Adrien buried his head under his pillow trying to cover his ears. To shield and protect him from the sound. Tears streamed down his face like raindrops and his body shook._  

 _“Maman…” he cried out._  

 _No response._  

 _“Maman…” He cried once more._  

 _It wasn’t soon before his father came banging on the door. His fists hitting the wood like thunder, “Stop calling to her! She isn’t coming back! She’ll never come back!” He screamed through the door attempting to get his son to silence is crying wails. His fists continuing to pound against his door._  

 _Adrien flinched at each pound against his door and tried to squish the pillow against his ears further. She had to come back, he told him self. She would come back for him. She had to._  

 _Softly he began to suck in staggering breaths, “M-m-ma main c-caresse tes ch-cheveux…” He stuttered out between sobs trying to calm himself, “ P-p-presque malgré m-moi…” his sobs got worse unable to contain them._

_She’ll come back._

_She has to come back._

_“C-Comme d’ha-habitude-e…” he cried out. His tears soaking into his sheets and pillow._

 

 ___________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Chats body froze. His hairs standing on end. A tear escaped his eye and rolled over his mask. Ladybug took this opportunity to snag the necklace off Ouragan’s neck. And held it in her hand as she crushed it in her palm. The charm released the black butterfly and she quickly caught it and releasing it’s purified form back into the world before rushing to Chat’s side.  

“Chaton…” She said wrapping her arm around his shoulder and pulling him close to her, “Chat what’s wrong…” She asked now holding him by his shoulders as he wiped away the stray tear that had managed to escape his eye.   

“Nothing.. I’m fine now… Thank you, My Lady. You’ve yet again saved me.” He said with a smile.   

Ladybug winked, “Only after you saved mine.” She smiled. It wasn’t soon after a rush of reporters surrounded them.  

“Ladybug, Chat Noir! Why did it take you so long to get to this Akuma?”  

“Chat where were you to help Ladybug at the beginning of the fight?”   

“Why are the akuma’s getting increasingly violent?”  The reporters continued to yell to the pair. Ladybug froze trying to find a question to answer first. She looked off into the crowed and recognized a familiar face accompanied by an old red hat and headphones that remained constantly wrapped around his neck.   

That’s right… Nino… She saw his picture at the- 

“Ladybug… Ladybug…?” She heard snapping her attention back, “Ladybug we’ve got to go, and you haven’t got long until your miraculous wears off.” Chat reminded her. He readied his staff and smiled back at his partner, “ I’ll see you soon, My Lady.”  

“Chaton, are you sure you’re okay…?” She asked. The pair had learned to drown out the questions of the reporters when they had little time to get out of sight.  

Chat smiled and nodded at her, “Of course, like I said. I just froze up a bit back there is all.” He smiled.  Ladybug smiled back to him before watching him launch off and then soon allowing herself to do the same. Before she had left she glanced back at the crowed staring at her classmate of several years. How had she not known this about him before? Did she just forget?

_________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

 

Soon Ladybug landed on her balcony and entered through her glass doors before transforming back into Marinette. Tikki, tiredly, floated her way up to the bed and released a small sneeze. “I’ll go and make son soup for us. You just rest for now Tikki…”   

“Thank you Marinette.” She yawned nuzzling down in the small pillow that Marinette had made for her out of extra fleece cloth she had used from a past project.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness, I'm so so so sorry how long it took me to update... I had a major case of the writers block and I couldn't figure out what to do for this chapter so I just sat down and started writing. I really hope that this chapter isn't that bad and I hope that you guys like it!!! 
> 
> just some translation things Ouragan means hurricane in french. 
> 
> The song the I wrote Adrien's mother singing to him is called "Comme D'habitude". The reason I used it is because as a child my mother used to sing me the song "My Way" by Frank Sinatra to get me to fall asleep and I found out that he use the tune of the french song to help write his song. So I thought that I wanted to incorporate something of my life, I hope that it wasn't too cheesy. 
> 
> Anyway I hope that you guys like it! And I really hope that it doesn't take me as long to write out my next chapter!!


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette cooked a rather large pot of chicken soup. It was his father’s family recipe and it was quite possibly her most favorite thing in the entire world to eat. She mixed the broth slowly and began to chop up the celery and carrots to add into the mix as well as some shredded pieces of chicken to add. She pulled out a cutting board and diced up the vegetables and scooped them into her hand dropping them into the pot. The broth splashed back on her hands and she licked the small dots of soup off. 

She felt the vibration of her cellphone that rested in her back pocket and pulled it out seeing that she had received a text from Alya.

Hey, girl! You home! I've got some awesome footage of Ladybug and Chat Noir's fight!  
  
Yeah, I’m just making lunch right now! If you want my parents are gone for the rest of the weekend, you can stay here for the night! Have a girls night in!  
  
I'm packing my bags now!  
  


Marinette smiled and slid her phone back into her pocket. She walked over to the cupboard and began to slice small cubes of potatoes to throw into the pot. Placing the lid on it to wait for it to heat up she slid out of the apron that her and her mother one year had gotten her father for his birthday that read “Kiss the Cook.” 

Marinette grabbed the remote for the TV and began slipping through the channels and it wasn’t long before another text message was received.

Did you say that your parents were gone for the weekend?  
  
Uhm… Yeah, but only until tomorrow night hopefully by Monday the latest, why?  
  
What if I was to propose an…activity of sorts?  
  
What are you planning?  
  
What if I was to suggest we have a type of social gathering?  
  
Are you suggesting that I throw a party while my parents are away -.-  
  
I NEVER said a party but if you insist!   
  
Wait! No Alya don’t!  
  


Marinette waited quite nervously. She was never really able to say no to Alya. After all Marinette had never really been much outgoing. She was more reserved and liked to be with a select few people. She held her phone tightly in her hands as the ellipses popped on and off of the screen.

Relax chica! You know I wouldn’t invite a bunch of people over your house!   
  
Thank goodness… Thank you Alya…  
  
Of course! That’s why I only invited a couple    
  
WHAT?!

But that was it. No more messages came through. Over and over Marinette kept sending her texts trying to tell her to stop but decided that it was useless... The deed had been done.

Marinette tossed her phone onto the couch releasing a big sigh and walked back over to her pot of soup. She took out a small espresso cup and filled it with small vegetables and pieces of chicken along with broth and carried it up to her room. She pushed open the door and climbed up looking up at her lofted bed. 

“Tikki, soup’s done!” she called out. 

13:35  
The kwami came floating down wrapped in a fleece blanket and huddled against the small cup taking small sips. 

“You’re feeling okay?” Marinette asked.

“Of course, tip top shape! All I needed was a little pick me up soup and I’m ready to take on the world!” She cheered flashing a smile. 

“I’m glad.” Marinette expressed with a smile, “I’d like to warn you that Alya is coming over in a couple minutes. She said that she had invited some people over too but I think she’s just joking…” She paused looking down and beginning to play with the pencil on her desk, “ I hope…” She muttered out. 

“I don’t think a small party would be such a bad idea Marinette, it’s not like any of the people you know would trash the place before your parents got in.” Tikki smiled.

“That’s true.” Marinette agreed resting her chin in her hand. 

Tikki chomped on a soften potato and smiled, “I’m sure it will-.” She was interrupted by a knock on the door downstairs, “That’s probably Alya,” she smiled. 

“I’ll bring you more soup later on if you want it.” Marinette said kissing the top of the kwami’s head. 

“I think I’ll be fine for a while if I need anything I’ll sneak down.” Tikki added with a wink. 

Marinette made her way back down the ladder from her room to the door that attached to the house from the opposing side of the bakery. 

14:05 

“Hey girl!” Alya said with a smile grabbing tightly onto her friend. 

“I made some soup if you want some it’s just on the counter.” Marinette added taking her friend’s small bag and tossing it against the ladder to get it out of the way. 

“Hit me up!” She said with a smile taking a seat at the table, “You should have seen it this morning. I was watching the news when they reported that the cause of the storm was from an akuma, then I like took off and right when I got that Chat Noir swooped in a saved Ladybug’s life from this giant bolt of lightning…” she continued. 

Marinette had sort of learned to block out most of the conversations about the battles that Chat and Ladybug had, it’s not like she didn’t know the details or how it ended. She was there, but she could never tell Alya that.

“Woah cool…!” Marinette added not quite knowing the place in the story but knew that whenever Alya was telling a story that phrase was just about almost acceptable at any point. 

“The video I posted on the Ladyblog is getting a ton of hits. People keep commenting worrying about Chat because it was like he froze when that guy grabbed him.” 

Marinette stopped pouring the soup into the bowls and just began to stir the soup in the pot remembering the look on Chat’s face this morning. He started crying. She wished that there was someway she could make sure that he was alright but the only other time that she could check for sure would be the up coming Tuesday when they weren’t on patrol again. 

“Yeah,” she added, “I’m sure she’s okay.” She attempted to reassure herself worrying for her partner. She’d never seen him respond to an akuma the way that he had before and now with the akuma’s getting more and more violent she couldn’t bare to think of him reacting that way again. 

Marinette brought the two bowls of soup to the table and sat down moving her spoon around in figure eights, “Alya… You didn’t really invite people over did you…” she asked. Not that she would mind, but she’d like to be prepared. 

“Don’t sweat it Marinette it’s just Adrien and Nino heading over. I told them we were gonna play videogames all night so they won’t wreck the house or anything.” Alya assured her friend as she took a slurp of soup off the spoon and raised an eyebrow, “Maybe I can get you an Adrien some alone time.” She winked. 

Marinette rolled her eyes and raised a spoonful of soup above the bowl, “Cut it out.. It’s not like that, he’s just a friend.” She said. In all honesty she wondered if she could even call him a friend. She sat sipping on the soup from the spoon for a couple moments thinking to herself. 

Have I even had a conversation with him? He doesn’t seem to talk much to me. Maybe he doesn’t like me? Maybe he’s just a shy kid. 

She had usually just assumed that Adrien didn’t like her. All of their conversations never lasted long and he always seemed do eager to get out of conversations. She thought that it’d be okay to refer to him as a friend maybe if she did enough she could get him to talk to her even a little bit. 

“About Nino…” Marinette hesitated and looked down at the soup continuing her figure eights. 

Alya held the bowl up to her mouth drinking directly from it. She pulled her lips away wiping the broth from her upper lip, “Yeah,” Se swallowed, “What about him?”

“You went on a couple dates with him… right..?” 

“Yeah just a couple times though. To a café for lunch.” Alya raised her eyebrow and stared down the blunette that sat across from her at the table, “What are you getting at Nette?”

“Nothing like that… It’s just…” She pursed her lips, “Today I made a delivery to the children’s home down the street, it was some kid’s birthday and I was looking in the kitchen there around at the pictures and…” She paused, “There was a picture there of Nino… The class picture we took this year and one from him in his childhood…” She brought another spoonful of soup to her lips and blew on it gently before eating it. 

“Nino? Our Nino?” Alya asked not quite believing and understanding what the girl was getting at. 

“Yeah, our Nino, I think that he’s an orphan… He’s still 17, but think about it Alya!” She explained, “We’ve never heard him talking about his home life, his parents, any siblings, we’ve never even met his parents and we’ve met Mr. Agreste and that’s saying something…” She added trying not to seem rude but it was true, they never really saw much of Adrien’s father, and he didn’t either. 

Alya thought for a moment tapping her spoon against her lips, “You’ve got a point there, Mari…” she paused again looking down at the soup, “It’d explain the pictures…” Just then Alya’s phone vibrated against the kitchen table and the two girls stared down at it. She quickly unlocked the phone and read the message, “Looks like the two boys are going to be here in about an hour, they’re bringing over some snacks.” She said with a smile.

Marinette stood and grabbed both her bowl and Alya’s and dropping them into the sink. She then walked over to her friend who sat on the couch scrolling though old photos on the ladyblog and began to set up a couple of video games on the TV. She set out a few combat games as well as some Wii games that her father has bought her the year before that she enjoyed playing with him. 

Durring Marinette’s Christmas break her and her father spent most of their time moving the furniture of the living room to the edges against the wall and playing Wii Tennis for hours. The two of them had actually gotten pretty good at their tennis grunts. After playing the game for months on end they divided to take it to the real courts where they learned that they were horribly, horribly bad that the game. 

16:20

It wasn’t long until Nino had barged into the house without knocking and holding up some food store bags of snacks and drinks. 

“Hey boys!” Alya said with a wink as she turned around on the couch leaning against the back and sitting on her knees.  
“Hey guys!” Marinette added, still sitting in front of her TV and trying to find some cool games to play with the group. 

“Evening, ladies!” Nino called out dumping his bags on the table and heading over to the couch, “What have you got prepared for us tonight, Nette?” He asked leaning forward and resting his arms on his knees.

“I’ve got Ultimate Mecha Strike III and I’ve also got some wii games that are pretty good for parties…” She explained holding up the cases for Nino to see and input his opinion. 

Adrien still stood next to the door holding a bag of snacks in his hands and still taking his shoes off. 

“Hey, blondie, come on in, stay a while!” Alya said with a large cheeky grin waving him over to her. 

“O-Oh sorry…” He could feel his heart beating against his chest. Marinette’s house. It wasn’t like this was the first time that he had come here but the doorway was the farthest he had ever gotten in from the times that he had swung by with Alya or Nino to pick her up for some after school events or when they were walking back to school after lunch. He just always felt so flustered around Marinette there was just something about her. She was so confident of herself and always so nice to the people in her class, even Chloé she always tried to disregard her awful comments and not let them get the best of her. Her designer skills were off the chart, the few times that he had gotten a glance at her sketch book he was never let down. It was always one great design after the next. Not only that but she was so cute-

He froze beginning to blush as he glanced over towards Marinette who was still sitting on her knees with Nino in a squatted pose next to her trying to puck out games. Her smile, the things he could say about her smile. It was never dull, never fake, always so, what was the word… Warm. And her hair was the prettiest color, he’d never seen anyone who was able to achieve it naturally, many other models that he had seen that tried to have that hair color always used dyes but it was never the same, never looked natural. And her eyes don’t get him started on her eyes. He could stare into them for hours and he wished that he could. 

“Adrien… Adrien..?” Marinette called looking back at him over her shoulder, “You like video games right? What do you want to play, Nino and I can’t decide.”

Adrien sucked into a large breath and stiffly walked over, Come on Agreste she’s just asking you to pick out a video game, it’s not like she’s asking you to marry her… Marry Marinette… His mind began to wander as he knelt down beside her and shook his head back, “U-Uh…We could always try the Wii Sports games, those are always fun!” He suggested. 

“Yeah you’re probably right, this would be more fun.” She added flashing a smile up at the boy who still seemed to tower over her even as he sat, “Although I’ve only got two remotes, so why don’t we split into teams?” She suggested starting to open her mouth to team up with Alya. 

“I call Alya!” Nino shouted giving Adrien a little shove towards Marinette and a wink, “ We don’t have to do the whole girls vs, boys, besides I think that if Adrien and I were on the same team we’d humiliate you girls.” He said with a chuckle clearly joking. 

“In your dreams Nino.” Marinette hissed baring her teeth at him in a joking way. She then put the game into the system and stood up smiling down at Adrien who then stood to tower over her yet again, “ Well, let’s hope we’re a good team!” She said with a crooked smile holding out her fist to meet his. 

Adrien’s cheeks grew slightly pink and he met his fist to hers, ‘Y-Yeah, I hope so too…” He replied. 

So maybe he is just shy Marinette thought to herself, she hadn’t done anything to him that he would have taken any offense to, her confidence grew and it was showing. 

Marinette went first in a challenge against Nino in table tennis. Marinette assumed a karate pose holding the remote out in front of her and egged Nino on by gesturing with her hand for him to “bring it on” 

“You’re going down Mininette.” Nino growled trying to get in the zone. 

The game was over quite quickly. Apparently Marinette had more practice then Nino had anticipated. She, in nicer words, destroyed him. Quite mercilessly in fact. 

Nino’s arms dropped to his side quickly, “Damn Mininette… You could have warned me just a little… I would have been your partner instead...” 

Marinette laughed and tossed her remote to Adrien who flinched before catching it, “You’re turn!” She smiled taking his place on the couch. 

The back and forth went on for a while, ultimately Adrien and Marinette won, a combination that Nino knew never to allow happen again. It was then that they broke out the snacks spreading them on the table that was in front of the couch and picked a small bottle of lemon estathé and took a rather large swig of it after their long Wii sports battle. She pulled out a bunch of movies from the cabinet underneath her cabinet and began to pull out movies to watch. They had decided on Harry Potter. Marinette and Alya turned down all the lights trying to make the house more “movie theatre-like” 

It wasn’t even an hour into the movie before Alya and Nino had fallen asleep resting up against each other and out cold. Marinette nudged Adrien’s arm gesturing over to the two who were in such deep sleep. 

20:15

“I’m going to head up to my room and grab them some blankets,” Marinette said. Getting up from the couch and heading towards the steep stairs to her room. 

“I-uhh, think I’m going to head to the bathroom, it’s over here, right…?” He asked. 

“Yeah! I’ll be down in a couple minutes.” She said climbing up the stairs and disappearing behind the trap door like opening. 

Adrien closed the bathroom door pressing his back against it letting out a long sigh, “Come on Agreste, what’s wrong with you!” He quietly yelled to himself smacking his cheeks gently until they turned a rosy pink color. He looked at himself in the mirror and noticed his shirt pocket beginning to fidget. 

Poking out his head he yawned and rubbed his eyes, “ What are you doing, kid?” Plagg asked releasing yet another yawn. 

“ I just get so flustered around her… I can’t seem to relax around her…” He complained leaning against the bathroom counter and feeling the cool breeze of the open window entering through and hitting his face. 

“I’d never think of you to be flustered around a girl, you’re always pretty Sauvé with the ladies as Chat Noir.” Plagg added resting atop of Adrien’s head and closing his big green eyes. 

“You’re right…” Adrien said with a smile glancing towards the cracked open window in the bathroom, “Plagg, Claws out.” He insisted.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Marinette made her way up into her room and then again up the latter to her lofted bed to find Tikki still fast asleep. She smiled placing a kiss a top of her head and adjusting the blanket over the kwami. She climbed back down and walked towards the dresser near her balcony doors and looked out the window. The night was so calm, completely different than the night before. There were no clouds to block the twinkling stars. 

She smiled sifting through her drawers trying to find a blanket that was big enough for the two if them and ultimately decided on grabbing them two. She decided to take one last look out of the window it seemed her view was slightly different. She looked up to see bright green eyes staring at her through the glass. Startled she threw the blankets up in the air and let out a yelp as she tumbled backwards. 

“C-… Chat?” She mumbled slowly standing and opening the door, “Chat Noir…?” she asked. 

“ I was just to be making my way through the neighborhood and happened upon this balcony when I spotted you. I couldn’t resist introducing myself to you.” A smile perked out the corner of his mouth and he grabbed her hand gently and pressed her knuckles against his lips. 

Marinette blushed largely and pulled her hand away from him, “O-Oh..” She wasn’t quite sure what to say. “I uh… saw your fight today on the ladyblog.” She stated, now was her chance to finally ask him, “I saw you freeze up it seemed… Were you feeling okay…?” she asked staring into his glowing green eyes, eyes that she couldn’t seem to break her gaze from.

“Of course I’m okay! Nothing can bring the great Chat Noir down so easily, Marinette, it takes more than a little lightning.” He said in a cocky tone letting out a soft chuckle. 

Marniette’s eyebrows furrowed, “How… how do you know my name…?” She asked softly staring at his facial features. 

Chat froze and clamped his teeth down, “What- Oh, You could say I’ve been admiring from afar, The Boulangerie Patisserie has always been a favorite of mine, I come here quiet often.” He said with a smile.

Marinette crossed her arms over her chest and smiled, “So you’ve been stalking me?” She said cheekily teasing him.

Chat rubbed the back of his neck and reached down noticing the blankets on the floor and handing them to her trying to change the subject, “Making a blanket fort are we?” He smiled.

“No I’ve just got a couple people over, some of them fell asleep on the couch and they don’t seem close to waking up.” She laughed, “I should actually get back down there, someone’s still awake and I should probably keep him company…” She murmured. 

“ Someone more interesting than me?” Chat said slightly offended.

“Well… He’s interesting, but I don’t think that he likes me all that much.” She replied, “Every time I try to talk to him he just doesn’t seem into it, I feel like I’m annoying him.”  
Chat began to feel a little guilty, hate talking to her? How could he! He loved being around her, “I’m sure he enjoys his time with you, maybe he’s just shy.” He said trying to justify himself. And it was true, he was extremely shy around her but how could he not be? At times her confidence and beauty could be a bit intimidating but he guessed that he really couldn’t complain. He was, after all, a model. 

“Maybe you’re right.” She said with a smile clutching the blankets against her chest tightly, “I should actually head back down there, I don’t want him to feel weird sitting with some sleeping people.” She laughed, “Nice to meet you, Chat.” She said beginning to take some steps back watching him leave and close the glass door behind him. 

Chat quickly made his way into the bathroom and sucked in a huge breath of air. Transforming back into himself he looked into the mirror, “Just talk to her. Let her know that you like her.” He said trying to sound confident.

Adrien made his way out of the bathroom after him and sat on the couch before Marinette had made it down stairs. 

“Hey, sorry to take so long..!” she said quietly, “I just grabbed some blankets and got a little sidetracked.” She smiled resting two blankets over the couch and then took the remaining two and covered Nino and Alya with them. She then took the pink one off the top and handed the other to Adrien and sat beside him on the couch. 

“Don’t worry about it I’ve just been getting into the movie.” He said with a smile. Let her know that you don’t hate her. 

“It is a pretty great movie.” She smiled leaning back on the couch. Her eyes felt heavy but didn’t want to fall asleep leaving Adrien awake. She needed to make sure that he really didn’t hate her. 

Adrien released a yawn and leaned back in the couch. He couldn’t help but notice how close they were together. The two sat in silence for few moments before Adrien decided to break the silence, “Hey Marinette, I just wanted to let you know-“ he paused looking over at her seeing that she had fallen asleep beside him. Her head bobbed before gently resting against his shoulder causing him to blush lightly. Hesitantly he placed his head a top of hers and smiled adjusting her blankets and attempting to fall asleep.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The next morning Marinette woke rather early finding herself resting against Adrien’s shoulder with his head on top of hers and his arm wrapped around her shoulder quite protectively. Marinette adjusted herself, trying to sit up to prepare breakfast but found her self constricted against him as his grip around her tightened.  
She looked over at her sleeping friend and nudged her shoulder, “Alya…” She murmured only to get a response of the girl re-adjusting herself and rested her head against her chest. Marinette let off a quiet annoyed sigh knowing how deep of a sleeper the girl was. 

A pink tinge grew across her face and she reached over for Adrien’s hand that was clamped onto her shoulder. They were so soft and warm, maybe it was a requirement for being a model, you can’t have dry hands, but nonetheless they were peasant to the touch. She Gently gripped his hand and slowly moved it away from her, “Sorry Adrien…” She whispered trying to place his hand down gently on his leg. 

 

Looking down at Alya’s face she raised her hand placing it on her cheek and pinching it gently provoking no response. Maybe she’s dead. She thought jokingly to herself causing a small giggle. She tried again to get up, this time succeeding “Sorry Alya…” she said laying her down against the back of the couch as she was before she had moved. 

Getting up she readjusted her shirt and rolled her hair up into a small bun. “Okay,” she exhaled out walking over into the kitchen. She reached into the pantry taking out her usual piece of toast and nutella. She sat down at the table looking over at the three teenagers passed out on her couch. She let out a low laugh trying to figure out when a good time to wake them up would be. 

She leaned back in the chair closing her eyes for a moment, she hadn’t planned on having the two boys spend the night but she felt too guilty to wake them up the night before. She didn’t even remember Adrien falling asleep last night. Did she fall asleep before him? She shrugged it off; it really wasn’t a big deal as long as her parents didn’t come home. 

“Hey, Mininette.” Nino said pulling out the chair to the table causing Marinette to jump a bit frightened and not prepared to see him awake. 

“Oh, morning Nino.” She said with a smile, “Did you want anything to eat?” 

Nino shook his head and rubbed his eyes under his glasses, “I’ll probably catch breakfast at home.” He replied leaning back in the chair.

Marinette bit her lip hesitant to ask him about the photo that she’d seen the day before, “So Nino…” She began, “I was delivering a cake to the children’s home near by and I saw a picture of you there, a couple actually, do you have a friend that lives there…?” She asked knowing very well that he didn’t have a friend there but found the question to awkward to ask without it. 

She could see the smile wash off of his face almost immediately when she had asked the question and regretted it, “Uh… Yeah… Well no, I don’t have a friend there, I live there… At least for the next year anyway. It’s not a big deal though, it’s not really something I tell a lot of people about.” He said trying to force a smile. She’d never seen him act this way before he was always such a happy guy, really carefree but the way he answered made it seem as if she had discovered his greatest weakness, “I just had some fucked up parents, sending me to Mme. Collet was the greatest thing that they ever did to me. All those kids are like my brothers and sisters…” He smiled softly and reused to meet Marinette’s eyes, “I’d do anything to get those kids adopted to a great family, It’s a little too late for me though, no one wants a 17 year kid.” He tried to make a joke out of it but found it hard to laugh. 

Nino was truly grateful that his parents had given him up. When he was still with them he wondered if they even noticed that he was around, they never cared to pay any attention to him and when they told him to sit on the steps of the children’s home and wait there, that was probably the best thing that they could have done for them. Often he’d wonder what life would have been like if he had gotten adopted much like all of the other kids that he’d grown up with but it would have been unlikely that he would have met his best friends.

“I’m sorry Nino I-“ 

“No,” He said with a cheesy smile, “You’re not allowed to be sorry Mininette.” He laughed reaching over and nudging her shoulder with his fist, “It’s not like it’s a big deal that you found out, and I guess I just thought that people wouldn’t wanna be friends with the orphan.” He joked. 

Marinette made a jokingly disgusted face and pursed her lips, “I never said that I still wanted to still be your friend.” She tried to suppress a smile. 

“Ah shut up,” He said with a chuckle kicking back in the chair and rubbing his hand over his face, “It really isn’t a big deal to you guys, right…?” He said peaking an eye between his fingers. 

“Come on, Nino, We may not have been friends for long but you know that I wouldn’t care what your home life is like! Besides Mme. Collet seems like the greatest lady in the world.” She grinned. 

“She is pretty cool…” he sighed out looking over towards the brunette on the couch whose leg now kicked up over the edge where he was sitting ad he flashed a smile. 

“And if it means anything, I don’t think that she’d care either.” She added a little nervous to tell him that she had mentioned it to her before he had gotten there but decided that it was probably best if she kept it to herself and let him tell her on his own. 

Marinette glanced over at the couch again seeing the blonde boy stretching his arms over his head and arching his back. She couldn’t help but notices the muscles in his arms straining as he did. 

“What’s up dude, sleep well?” Nino called out signaling his friend over to the table. 

Adrien released a yawn and plopped down on the chair beside Marinette, “Yeah, you guys all fell asleep super early… Weak…” he joked with the corner of his lips perking up into a smile. 

“Whatever, dude.” Nino grinned looking down at his phone, “I should actually head out I’m already in a bit of trouble because I didn’t tell anyone I was spending the night.” He held up his finger in protest, “Though, to explain my self, I wasn’t planning on falling asleep in the first place, but Mininette kicked my ass a little too hard in ping pong!” He said laughing and standing up from the table. 

“I’ll probably head out with you.” Adrien added standing up with them.

Marinette showed them to the door and continued talking with them trying not to wake Alya who was sprawled out on the couch. 

“Later Nette.” Nino said giving her a quick hug and pressed his cheek against hers pulling away with a smile, “And thanks.” He laughed 

Marinette scrunched her face with a smile, “Thanks for coming, last night was probably more fun than I would thought it would have been. 

Adrien watched as she opened the door for the two of them and he began to panic. Should I hug her? Nino did it so nonchalantly are we close enough or that? She did sleep on me last night, we’re friends now? Nino was already out the door; maybe he missed his chance by this point his back was already towards her. He took in a deep breath and turned around quickly, “I really enjoyed last night, thank you and be sure to invite me next time.” He said quickly moving to hug her and press his cheek against hers before slamming the door behind him.

Marinette froze and shifted uncomfortably and turned to see her friend perching her head up in her hands over the side of the couch, “What was that about?” 

“I dunno,” Marinette said trying to justify his awkwardness, “Maybe he’s just shy and trying to make a friend…” she said with a smile perking up fro the corner of her lips.

Meanwhile outside Nino hadn’t yet stopped laying at the awkward encounter, “Dude, like really!” he cracked, “What the hell was that!” He curled over trying to catch his breath. 

Adrien’s face was a bright red and he covered his eyes with his hands, “I was just doing what you did!” 

Nino bursted out in another spurt of laughter, “ No, no, no, no, no,” He went on laughing again, “You’re just way, way to awkward around her, Nette’s a cool chick. There’s no reason to be so awkward around her.” He said punching his friend’s shoulder, “Unless…”

Adrien turned a darker red, trying to hide his face under his hair letting Nino’s fist push him across the sidewalk. He tried and failed to let out a laugh and just looked more uncomfortable than anything.

“Holy shit!” He yelled jumping in place, “You’ve got at thing for Mininette!” He said smacking his shoulders around.

“You can’t tell anyone! Don’t tell her… It’s not a big deal…” Adrien pleaded, “Please, we’re just starting to talk normally don’t tell her!” 

“Who do you think I am? I’m not an asshole, dude!” Nino joked, “My little baby’s growing up!” He laughed pinching Adrien’s already pink cheeks; “I never thought I’d see the day where I get to give you woman advice.” 

“Yeah, yeah…” He said pushing Nino’s hands away and rubbing where he was pinched “ Don’t let it get to your head.” He murmured out humiliated. 

“But really, in all honesty dude, you couldn’t have chosen someone better. Nette’s the best.” He joked, “I’ll text you later dude,” He said ready to cross the street.

“Later Nino.” He said quietly giving him a small wave still extremely embarrassed. He let out a sigh and murmured under his breath: “It wasn’t that awkward…”

Plagg shot up out of his shirt pocket and chuckled, “No it was pretty damn awkward.” He said relaxing back into the pocket trying not to laugh. 

Adrien sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets, “Shut up… It wasn’t that bad.”

It was that bad… He thought to himself I’m such an idiot! Why did I have to be so weird about it! He let his head hang the rest of the walk home and eventually found it hard to not laugh at himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated sorta fast with this one, I thought i'd write somewhat of a fun chapter. 
> 
> Also I'd like to thank the people who have been reading and leaving comments and kudos, I really appreciate the fact that you guys are reading, I know that my writing isn't the best but hopefully the writing will begin to improve. Thank you all so much for sticking with it! 
> 
> I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter and I hope that I will update soon! I should anyway, hopefully by the end of the week!


End file.
